Leaf
Leaf is a witch of Witch Union and former member of Witch Cooperation Association. She is one of the first witches who killed demons since the Second Battle of Divine Will. Appearance Leaf is a young woman with long green hair. Personality Leaf is a compassionate woman who cares about her comrades first and foremost. Background In Witch Cooperation Association she was herbalist and battle witch. Chronology Leaf was present when Nightingale announced that a mortal prince was willing to give the witches shelter. She wanted to go with Nightingale, but was afraid of the story being a lie.Chapters 57-58 After Nightingale and Wendy fled, she became Cara's right hand. She lamented the fact that Cara would abandon witches who died on route without even giving them a proper burial and started having misgivings about not joining Nightingale. After unsuccessful pursue of mirage witches were attacked by two Mad Demons. Leaf used vines to obstruct one of demons' movement and killed another one with a crossbow.Chapter 75-77 Return to the camp took nearly half a month. During the trip she had to hide from demonic beasts in trees, fought with cold and Demonic Torture. Her toes were injured from frost and had to be cut off. Witches who safely returned were Leaf, Scroll, Hummingbird, Lily, Mystery Moon, Soraya, and Echo. They decided to trust Nightingale and went to Border Town.Chapter 86 While the rest of witches stayed outside the town, Leaf headed straight to lord's castle and revealed to guards her identity. Nightingale welcomed her and brought awaiting witches to the castle where a feast was arranged for them. After that they showed their abilities and they were given rooms on the second floor for two witches each. At night they gathered in Wendy's room and discussed their past and future, also wondering the reason behind Roland's kindness. Next morning they signed a contract with him. After this Roland asked Scroll, Soraya and Leaf about unknown monsters Leaf fought with and an ancient book found by Cara.Chapters 96-100 Leaf was tasked by Roland to develop a new type of grain which will give more produce than the old one. She did this along with growing various other kinds of food in a garden near the castle, which was hidden by a wall constructed by the First Army. She used her ability to help First Army during numerous battle, against Duke Ryan, against Timothy at the Redwater River. During Torch Operation to fight against Demons at Taquila, Leaf was the supply hub for the First Army. Powers & Abilities Leaf possesses an intricate knowledge of plant life, which is necessary due to the magic she wields. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Plant Growth: Leaf originally possessed the ability to accelerate plant growth.Repeated growth of plants in the same location will eventually lead to an exhaustion of nutrients in the soil, causing plants to wither soon after Leaf stops supplying them with magic power. Adulthood Plant Enhancement: Leaf gained the ability to improve the yield of the fruits and seeds and enhance herbal effects. Branch Ability Plant Manipulation: Leaf is able to control plants: to change the shapes and traits of the plants, to use weeds in combat, and fuse with a tree. The larger the plants, the more magic energy is required to manipulate them. Evolution 'Heart of the Forest' (Plant Merging): Leaf is able to take full control over an area of plants by slowly merging into them. If she merges too much in a short amount of time, her thought process gets slowed drastically, risking a complete loss of identity. While merged, she gains complete awareness of everything in her domain. By gradual expansion of area in Hidden Forest she would be able to monitor it, warn First Army of demonic beasts' or demons' attack in advance, fight or ensnare them with a little harm to herself. Because of this Leaf is considered one of the most powerful combat witches in the Witch Union. This ability has a downside. In order to control such a large amount of plants, her very memories are spread throughout all of them. Although this means that she is effectively immortal so long as she has plants under her control, their destruction would also lead to an irreparable memory loss, akin to healing the brain but losing the memories stored there. Relationships Roland Wimbledon She greatly respects him and is extremely loyal to him as he saved her sisters and created a place for them which they can call home. Gallery Leaf - Manhua.jpg|Leaf's debut in the manhua Leaves and Echo.jpg|Leaf and Echo Leaves-Color-small-Luong-Chuong.jpg|Leaves by Luong C LeafvsMadDemon.png|Leaf fighting against a Mad Demon Leaf Intro.jpg|Leaf introducing herself to Roland's guards. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities